Bloodmoon
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is the youngest son of a family of Hunter's and Roman is the childe of the strongest Vampire. What if they're drawn together.
1. Chapter 1

Seth walks through the hallways of the clan castle. People who where walking by him bow their heads towards him. Seth shakes his head and tries to ignore them. They where showing respect to his family not to him.

Seth was the youngest member of the head family and son of the leader. He had done nothing to deserve thier respect and he knew it. Seth also had three brothers, Randy, Cody and Brock.

Their family had hunted supernaturals for generations. It started generations ago, when a coven of Vampires attacked thier village. Most of his grandfather's family was killed by the Vampires. Since then His family had hunted them to protect others.

Seth looks up when he sees the doors to his father's chamber where in front of him. He opens them and is shocked when he sees his oldest brother sitting with his father. Seth walks over to the fire and looks over at his father as his father stands up. Paul Levesque had been leading the hunter's for 20 years and had not slowed down. Paul wraps his arm around Seth's shoulder. Brock glares down at Seth when he stands.

Brock was almost 10 years older then Seth. Brock was the star hunter along with Randy and Cody was learning. Seth was the youngest and he still wasn't a hunter. Seth was ok at hand to hand. He could defend himself against a human. But when it comes to a vampire or supernatural seth would lose fast and everyone knew it. Seth also never killed anyone or anything. Seth know that Paul was disapointed in him. He also knew that the rest of his brothers at his age where starting to hunt.

Seth leans against his father and looks up at Paul, "what's going on."

"Randy is bringing back a Vampire to the castle," Paul states.

Seth nods and looks at his father confused. What did this hve to do with him.

Paul turns Seth to look at him, "You're going to be in charge of his questioning. We need information from him. Then you will exicute him."

Seth's eyes go wide, "what."

Paul looks Seth in the eyes, "You need to start stepping up. Even Cody has started Hunting and now you will."

Seth shakes his head, "But.."

Paul shakes his head, "No buts. Now I want you to go into the court yard and secure your prisoner."

Seth swallows but Paul pushes him towards the door. Seth bites his lip as he walks towards the court yard. Brock follows him having been sent to assist Seth. Brock rolls his eyes and pats Seth on the shoulder, "Seth it's time to grow up. You're a hunter."

Seth walks out and bites his lip harder. He watches as Randy and his squad ride into the court yard. In between the circle of hunters, there's a Vampire tied by many ropes. There's also Silver cuffs holding his hands behind his back. The Vampire had long black hair and tanned skin. There's also some kind of tribal tattoo doing down his one arm. Seth walks over and is taken a back when silver eyes turn to him. If this wasn't a Vampire Seth would be completely crushing on this man.

Seth watches the Vampire as Randy orders his men to take him to the dungeon. Randy eyes Seth since Seth never is in the court yard when he brings back Vampires.

Brock looks at Randy, "Dad put him in charge of the prisoner."

Randy blinks confused, "Seth.. in charge of the prisoner? Is he losing it?"

Brock snorts and then turns walking away, "I think so."

Seth looks at Randy and whispers "I don't think I can do this."

Randy sighs and then shakes his head in disbelief. He wraps his arm around Seth's shoulder, "well lets secure your prisoner."

Seth nods and follows Randy. He had never been to the dungeon and is taken a back by the smell at first. It's rancid and dark. Randy leads him down to the cells. Seth watches as the Vampire get pushed into a cell. The cell door stays open as the men wait for Randy's order. Randy watches Seth as he leans agianst the wall. Seth walks over to the cell and then looks at Randy, "what's his name?"

Randy shrugs, "why would I ask a Vampire his name? He's going to be killed in a couple days."

Seth jumps when the Vampire's Voice rumbles out, "Roman."

Seth looks at Roman and whispers, "I'm Seth."

The Vampire nods and watches the Boy as the door is shut. Seth looks at Randy. Randy walks over and makes Seth stay looking at him, "Seth your going to be killing him. Names.. where he came from.. all of that doesn't matter. Do not get attached in any way."

Seth nods and bites his lip. He walks up the stairs, following Randy.

Randy looks back at Seth, "you need to get ready to question him. If you run into trouble call me or Brock."

Seth nods in agreement. He did not want to kill still but he knew he couldn't disapoint his father more then he already was. Seth takes a breath and then goes to the supply shed.

* * *

So this is an idea that LolaWorld put in my head and it just wrote it's self. It will inclued Vampires, Weres and Hunters. There will be some violence.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock looks at his father as he walks through the castle, "Paul.."

Paul looks up as Brock catches up to him in the castle, "did Seth secure the prisoner."

Brock nods, "Yeah Randy and him did. I need to talk to you though."

Paul nods and looks at his son.

Brock growls, "Seth.. in charge of questioning that Vampire. That's one of Taker's children. You're leaving an important source of information in the hands of Seth. Are you sure about this. You know he doesn't have that killer instict. Not to mention he's soft."

Paul sighs, "Brock he's your bother and my son. It's time he steps up to become a Hunter. Or he's of no use to this family."

Brock snorts, "I say marry him off to a proper hunter. At least then he's helping us get a real hunter."

Paul shakes his head, "Give him a chance Brock. If it doesn't work.. then yes We'll have to look into that. We might look into getting one of Bray's children."

Brock nods and turns walking down the hallway away from Paul,. He then turns and looks at Paul "Don't waste too much time father. We need to take down Taker and Kane before they move again."

Paul laughs, "they won't leave without their Childe."

While this is going on, Seth is walking down into the dungeon again. He stands at the cell door and peeks in. He looks at Roman who is sitting in the corner quietly. Seth opens the door and swallows, "if you stay calm.. I'll... I'll let you eat."

Roman turns his head slowly and looks at the boy, "eat?"

Seth blushes, "drink.. sorry."

Roman smirks softly watching the boy blush in embarrassment. Roman watches as the boy walks forward and hands him a bottle. Roman takes the bottle and then reaches forward and grabs Seth's wrist. Seth gasps and looks at Roman with wide eyes. Roman looks the boy over, his thumb running over the inside of Seth's wrist. Seth shakes softly as Roman looks him over.

Roman lets him go and smirks softy, "Thank you."

Roman has all the information that he needs. Seth maybe Paul's son but he's not a hunter.

Seth nods and quickly turns around and walks out. He shakes softly as he leans against the wall. Seth turns and looks at Randy who is coming down the stairs. Randy raises his eyebrow, "Seth?"

Seth shakes his head and Randy frowns softly when Seth goes into his arms, "did he hurt you."

Seth shakes his head, "No. He didn't even do anything."

Randy rubs Seth's back and holds him, "Seth you're a hunter. It's time to grow up."

Seth nods and closes his eyes holding onto his older brother tightly. Randy sighs and holds him tightly, leading him out of the dungeon. Randy doesn't want the Vampire knowing that he got to Seth.

Randy sighs when they leave the dungeon . He leads seth to the private courtyard for the family. This is where they're mother was barried. Randy sits on the bench and Seth sits by him. Randy looks at Seth, "talk."

Seth holds onto Randy and mumbles, "I don't think I can do this.. I can't kill someone. He is .."

Randy growls, "He's a monster. A childe of another monster as well. He's Taker's Childe and he could tell us where they all are. We could wipe them out at thier source."

Seth whispers, "I know.. I know everything dad taught us. How is that a monster though."

Randy thinks and looks at Seth, "make his confess his sins. You'll see."

Seth nods.

Randy nods, "And we still need to get the location of Taker and his coven out of him."

Seth whispers, "How?"

Randy raises his eyebrow, "Seth you know how."

Seth flinches and settles more against Randy, "I don't think I can do this."

Randy sighs in frustration and then states, "Seth either you do this.. or dad is going to marry you off to A Hunter."

Seth's eyes go wide "what.. no.."

Randy makes Seth look at him, "It's time to grow up. You can't keep relying on us to Hunter and you not to help us."

Seth looks at Randy and whispers, "Ok."

Roman smirks softly as he drinks the blood Seth gave him. He then closes his eyes feeling the blood give him back his strength. Seth had already screwed up and gave him enough blood to give him back his powers.

"_Roman you're back," _A voice speaks to him in his mind.

"_Yeah the boy give me enough blood to connect to you sire,_" Roman sends back and smiles.

"_So they took you like we planned. We should attack now then." states the voice._

"_wait Sire. What if instead of a war, we did something that will ... ensure our future with out a war." _Roman questions.

"_what are you thinking Roman?_"

Roman leans back, "_Paul's youngest son. I have access to him and He seems like he's not like the others. He is weak. "_

_"you think he's pretty."_

Roman laughs softly, "_Yeah something is drawing me to him. Think of it though Sire. They wouldn't attack and risk killing him in the fight. Also he has all their secrets. Trust me on this one_."

_"fine but if you can't get free with him in 2 days we will come in for you."_

Roman nods, _"I understand Sire. I can do this."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm not certain people are reading this story. Should I continue? PM or reveiw and you guys tell me. **

* * *

Seth walks into the Dungeon and looks around. Randy had sent him to start to question Roman. Randy had said that if Roman got in touch with Taker at all, that Taker would raid their home. Seth still had no idea he give Roman enough blood to allow him to gain back his powers. The Hunter's had kept the castle location a secret from all the supernaturals. No one wanted to have a vampire attack where there's children and none hunters. Seth walks over to the cell and opens it. He looks in at Roman and then looks at the guards, "Can you take him to the room.."

The guards nod and go into the cell. They force Roman onto his feet and lead him into a room where there's a chair in the centre of the room. Roman was cuffed with silver cuffs and then the guards leave the room. Seth walks in and closes the door behind himself. He then looks at Roman and takes a breath. His hands shake as he moves some silver poles into the fire and then looks at Roman.

"You're Taker's childe?" Seth asks hoping Roman couldn't hear the tremor in his voice.

Roman smirks though watching Seth, "Yes.. You're Paul's baby son."

Seth nods and moves to stand in front of Roman, looking down at him, "I .. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me where your coven is... and .. "

Roman really tries not to laugh. He can smell the fear rolling off Seth and the tremor in Seth's hands. Roman then looks up at the smaller boy and hums softly.

There was something that was pulling Roman to Seth. Maybe it was the fact that Seth was everything Roman wanted in a mate. He knew, Kane never agree with Roman taking a Hunter's son as more then just a pawn. Roman wasn't certain. Roman laughs when he sees Seth fidget under his gaze.

Seth raises his hand and slaps Roman, "Tell me..."

Roman smirks softly and he moves his wrists. The cuffs snap open and his hands fly out. His one arm locks around Seth's waist and his other around Seth's mouth. Seth freezes but he's pull into Roman's lap. Seth mewls with fear as he's pressed against the larger body of the Vampire. Roman smirks and his one hand presses on Seth's ass and pins Seth's crotch against his. Seth whines and struggles against Roman's grip.

When Roman nuzzles into his neck and then runs his tongue over Seth's neck. Seth screams behind Roman's hand thinking he was going to kill him. Roman moans softly at the scent and taste of Seth. Roman then whispers softly in his neck, "I will have you."

Seth struggles and the dungeon door bursts open. Brock and Randy rush in. Cody follows and grabs Seth when Brock and Randy pull Roman's hands off Seth. Cody pulls Seth out of the room and holds his younger brother tight to him, "Seth.."

Seth clings to Cody and shakes, "I.. I need to leave."

Cody nods and leads Seth outside the dungeon and shakes his head, "what the hell."

Seth struggles, "I was... I was trying to question him."

Cody levels a harsh gaze at Seth. Cody then growls "you always double cuff and ensure these cuffs are locked."

Seth nods and shakes his head, "I can't do this..."

Cody sighs, "you can and you will."

Seth looks at Cody and then sighs.

Cody looks at him, "Go down there.. and get answers Seth."

Seth goes to protests but Cody pushes him back towards the door, "do it."

Seth stumbles but goes down the stairs. He gears Grunts of pain and Randy yelling. Seth walks to the room door and sees Randy punching the Vampire over and over.

Randy snarls in the Vampire's face, "you ever touch him again. I will make you wish you where dead."

Roman's hair is infront of his face but Seth can make out the smirk. The smirk draws out a shiver from Seth and he looks up at Brock. Brock looks at him and then puts a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Let him try once more.. if he can't do it.. We'll get answers," Brock states and then walks out of the room.

Randy looks at Seth and then hisses, "I'm standing outside the door.. if there's any sounds from Seth.. I'm taking over Vampire and you will not like the results."

Seth watches as Randy leave's. Seth closes the door and he walks over. He pushes Roman's hair out of his face. He takes in the cuts and bruises on his face that are healing. Seth walks over and wets a cloth. He then kneels before Roman and washes his face. Seth looks up at Roman and whispers, "if you don't tell me what I need to know.. They'll kill you."

Roman looks down at Seth leaning into his touch, "I'm not scared of them."

Seth shakes his head and throws the bloodly cloth behind him. He looks into Roman's eyes and then sighs, "Why.. why did you just lick me.. why didn't you kill me."

Roman looks down at him, "why do you have a death wish."

Seth shakes his head, "Opisite actually."

Roman chuckles and then looks into Seth's eyes, "because I meant what I said.. I will have you."

Seth swallows and then stands up. He walks out of the cell and shakes his head, "I need to eat.. I'll come back tonight to deal with him. Lock him up and feed him."

The guards nod and Randy eyes his brother. Randy shakes his head as he follows Seth, knowing that he was going to have to take control of this. Maybe Hunter would be happy with Seth just killing the Vampire. He would give Seth one more shot.

Randy though didn't know that Seth had feed the Vampire earlier and now. By feeding him so much blood, Roman was healed completely.

Roman smirks after he finishes the bottle and then rolls his shoulders in his cell. Roman then stands and rubs his arms, getting ready.

"_Roman_" came a soft voice in his head.

"_Dean.._"

Roman can feel his brother grin, "_Full power huh?_"

"_yeah the baby Hunter is not very good at this,_" Roman chuckles.

Dean hums, "_You're growing attached to him Roman. Our sires will not be happy with this._"

Roman sighs, "_Dean.. you know that moment you met Punk and the moment you tasted him._"

Dean nods, "_of course. He .. drew me to him._"

Roman nods, "_this boy is too._"

Dean groans, "_Fine.. but you know he will have a uphill battle._"

Roman hums, "_He's up for it. I'm leaving tonight with him. Bring the horses into the feild. I don't want to run the whole way home_."

Dean smirks, "_Lazy... I'll bring cuffs and My Phil._"

Roman smirks, "_see you soon._"

Roman then stands and looks around the cell. Roman couldn't stand to stay in this cell a moment longer but he had to wait. He heard Seth say he would be back tonight. Roman couldn't travel in the day light. He also doubted that the hunter's would allow him live to the next night fall. So tonight he was taking Seth and leaving.

Roman leans against the wall and then decides to have some fun. Since he licked Seth, he started to bond with him and he could feel where Seth was. Roman closes his eyes and feels through the castle for Seth's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth shakes softly as he retires to his chambers. The fear from what happened coursing still through his body. He washes himself off and rubs hard at the spot where Roman licked but he still felt Roman there. He squirms at the thought of Roman's tongue on him.

He then feels something like there's something behind him. Seth spins around and there is no one. He shakes his head , thinking that he's losing it. Seth walks out of the his bathroom and crawls into bed, suddenly feeling tired. He closes his eyes and yawns.

Roman smirks in the cell and as he wills Seth to sleep. He then pushes into Seth's dream not wanting to wait until he's free.

Seth drifts into sleep. He dreams though are controled by Roman.

_Seth whimpers softly as Roman kisses him, pulling him tightly against his naked body. Seth moans and wraps his arms around Roman, pressing his cock agianst Roman's. He gasps when he realizes he's naked as well. Roman kisses him, pressing his tongue into Seth's mouth, taking control. Seth grinds himself against Roman, his head swimming in pleasure. Roman pulls away when Seth can't take anymore. Seth shakes softly as he feels Roman's fingers skim over this entrance. Seth's hand grabs Roman's wrist.  
_

_Roman growls into Seth's neck, "I will have you. Every part of you, little one."_

_Roman lays Seth back on the bed and runs his fingers over Seth's chest. Seth moans and his hips arch into Roman. Roman growls and his hand wraps around Seth's cock and strokes him. Seth whines and Roman smirks, teasing the boy._

Seth wakes with a start and looks around his room. He shakes softly and licks his lips. He swears he can taste Roman on them and then falls back onto the bed. He looks down and growls when he sees his hard on. He wills it away.

Roman smirks as he opens his eyes and then leans backs against the wall. He could taste the boy and it just made him want more. He then shivers and slides down the wall. He will enjoy making the boy scream in pleasure when they where back with the coven. He then looks outside the cell and can see the shifting of the shadow's. He knows that the sun was setting. He needed Seth to come to him soon. He feels for where Seth is and finds Seth walking towards the dungeon. Roman looks in the corner of the cell and pulls on his cloak and then hums softly. He would owe seth for giving him so much blood.

Roman holds his hand out and the door to the cell opens. Roman steps out and keeps track of how close Seth is. He didn't want Seth walking in while he's taking care of the guards. The guards stare in shock at him. Before they can move to sound the alarm, Roman is on them. He snaps thier necks with one flick of his writs. Hunters where suppose to keep the Vampires weak and always took charge of this. The guards where not use to dealing with a full power Vampire. Also they where just guards not hunter's. THey never stood a chance.

After the guards where gone and Roman checked all of the cells and finds them empty. Roman then walks up the stairs and waits for Seth to open the door.

Seth after eating something makes his way to the dungeon. He has resigned himself to being married off to gain a strong hunter for the family. He knew he couldn't torture Roman like his family expected him to. He knew Randy would take over the questioning soon and that would seal his fate. The only thing that could save him would be if he could kill Roman. He knew though he would never be able kill Roman. Something about this Vampire had gotten to him and he didn't want to see him dead.

Seth stops at the dungeon door and then makes up his mind. He was going to seak Roman out.

Seth is thinking as he opens the door. He steps in and turns, closing the door behind himself. He gasps when he feels someone press against him and pin him against the door.

"Don't scream," Orders Roman harshly.

Seth gasps and then whispers, "what... what are you doing."

Roman smirks softly, noticing the boy is listening to him. He then states "We're going to walk out of this castle Seth."

Seth nods and whispers, "I won't fight.. just don't hurt anyone and I'll help you leave."

Roman nods and turns Seth so he's looking at him in the eyes, "really?"

Seth nods, "I don't.. I don't want to see Randy and them kill you."

Roman nods and then looks at him, "lead the way."

Seth nods and opens the door to the dungeon. Roman pulls the hood up of his cloak so no one knows it's him. He smirks softly this is going to be easier then he thought. He keeps a hand on the small of Seth's back and follows him. Seth leads him through the court yard and towards the gates. The guards at the gate look confused at the fact that Seth was walking their way with someone. The boy was normally a loner.

"I'm going out for a walk," Seth states, "Please open the gate."

The guards eye him.

Seth glares at them, "are you ignoring a direct order? Do I have to talk to my father."

The guards quickly move to open the gate for Seth and then man to pass. Seth leads him through the gate and over the mote.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth walks to the path through the woods and leads Roman down that path. Seth knew no one would be on this path in the night because it wasn't safe. Him and Roman soon enter the thickest part of the forest. Seth also knew that they where far enough away from the castle that no one would see them.

"If you just keep going along this path you'll come upon a cross roads. From there you'll be able to pick your direction." Seth states.

Roman nods and looks at the boy, "Good work."

Seth nods and then pauses when he wonders how he will explain this to his father and Brothers. The fact that Roman was lose though means something happened to the guards.

"you killed the guards didn't you?" Seth asks.

Roman nods and watches the boy, "Yes."

Seth sighs and then looks at Roman, "will you.. will you attack the Castle?"

Roman shakes his head, "we want peace Seth."

Seth nods, "We do too."

Roman looks at him, watching Seth. Seth turns and looks back the castle. He couldn't promise peace but maybe he could talk to his father. He doubts though that his father would listen to him.

Seth yelps when Roman spins him around gripping his wrist. Seth struggles as Roman pulls him along with him through the forest. Seth shrieks and struggles, "what are you doing.. let go."

Roman pulls Seth along, "Sorry but you are coming with me little one. So either you can walk with me or I will carry you."

Seth shakes his head, "We want peace and I helped you escape."

Seth kicks out hard as he can in Roman's knee. Roman's knee buckles a little and his grip on Seth loosens. Seth pulls free and runs back towards the castle. Roman growls and runs faster. He appears in front of Seth and scoops him straight up and over his shoulder. Seth struggles and kicks, "NO PUT ME DOWN."

Roman growls and lands a hard swat on Seth's ass, "stop struggling."

Seth whines and punches on Roman's back, "I won't.."

Roman growls and with every punch Seth lands, Roman lands a swat on Seth's ass. Seth isn't hurting Roman with his struggling and hitting. Roman though wants Seth to stop struggling to they can travel faster to the field. They need to get to the coven before nightfall. Finally Seth stops and sobs over Roman's shoulder when the pain gets to be too much. from Roman's swats. Roman chuckles and carries him through the woods, picking up speed. They appear in a clearing and There's two men with 3 horses in the clearing.

Seth tries to move and whines softly in fear. He wants to go home.

Roman walks over and smiles brightly at his brother, "Dean.. Phil."

Seth stiffens when he hears that there is someone else.

Dean crinkles his nose, "you stink."

Roman shrugs as he sets Seth on his feet infront of him. "Yeah they don't exactly clean their dungeons."

Dean pulls out the cuffs that he brought with him. Roman pins Seth's chest against his own chest to stop him from struggling. he then holds Seth's arms for Dean to cuff them. Seth whines in fear as the cuffs are put over his wrists locking them together. The cuffs are made of steel and lock Seth's hands criss cross.

Phil looks the boy over "this is a hunter? Are you sure?"

Roman nods, "this is Paul's youngest son."

Dean shakes his head, as Roman makes Seth sit on the grass and in front of Dean and Phil. Roman wants to change his clothing because he could smell himself. It's enough to make him sick.

Dean throws Roman change of clothing, "burn those the smell is horrible."

Roman walks into the trees to change, "yeah yeah. Stop being so prissy."

Phil ignores Dean and Roman as he crouches down in front of Seth. He pulls the hair on the back of Seth's head to make him look at him. "So this is the baby of the hunter family."

Dean looks down and shakes his head, "and roman's little interest."

Phil snorts and then taps Seth's cheek, "Your brothers are Brock and Randy right?"

Seth goes to nod but can't so he whispers, "yes."

Phil frowns, "They killed a lot of my friends and my family."

Seth's eyes flash in fear and he whispers, "I haven't hurt anyone. I don't even want to.. Let me go."

Phil shakes his head, "you're a member of their family and you would be a hunter if you could be. So don't expect pity from me."

Roman comes out dressed in his normal black sleeveless shirt and black plants. Dean gives Roman his cloak and sighs, "stop scaring the boy."

Phil shrugs, "Just stating the truth. The rest of the Coven and the were's will do enough scaring for all of us."

Seth yelps when he's pulled to stand. He looks at Roman, "Coven... you're taking.. No.. I want to go home. I said that I want peace and .. maybe I can convince my father."

Roman shakes his head "you have no sway with your father, we both know that."

Roman ignores the rest of Seth's plea and wraps the cloak around Seth to keep him warm. Dean then wraps a strip of cloth around Seth's eyes and ties it. Roman then pulls the hood over Seth's head. He needs to hide Seth right now from other supernaturals. He puts Seth on the horse and then gets on the horse behind Seth. Seth shakes as he feels the horse start to move. Roman has his arm around Seth's waist holding him.

Dean and Phil follow.

Dean chuckles, "Roman you always pick the hard to get ones."


	6. Chapter 6

Seth smells the change in the air as he hears the horses hooves hit the cobble stone. They had been riding for a couple of hours at least. Roman pulls off the blind fold as he keeps the horse going. Seth blinks a couple times and looks around. He gasps seeing were creatures running around the village they entered. Roman keeps the hood up not wanting anyone to identify Seth yet. He then settles his arm back around Seth to balance him. Dean and Phil are on either side of them on thier own horses. Seth though is more looking at the weres. Seth watches a small tiger cub runs following them.

Roman chuckles and whispers, "the were's live in the village around the castle."

Seth looks back at him and whispers, "They have children?"

Roman nods, "they just have longer life spans then Humans. But other then that they are just like you guys."

Seth whispers "I didn't know that."

Roman nods and points towards a man that has huge shoulders and is bald. "that's Ryback or Ryan. He leads the were's. They moved here for protection. It's always safer in a large group rather then all of us being separated."

Ryback looks up and raises his eyebrow. Roman raises his hand in greeting but doens't stop. Ryan doesn't seem to know who is with Roman so roman relaxes.

Seth looks back at Roman, "do the Vampire's lead?"

Roman sighs "Not really. We're respected because we live longer and have more experienced, but that's all. We have a counsel that leads us. My Sire, and Ryback and some others including me and Dean are on the counsel."

Seth nods and shivers as the wind picks up a bit and blows cold air around. Seth settles more against Roman, using him as a wind block. Roman smirks and pulls Seth tightly back against him. Seth looks up and blinks as the huge castle comes into view.

The castle is huge and there's a huge wall surrounding it. Seth shifts back more, almost hiding against Roman. Seth watches as the gates open as they ride up. Seth shifts again as he sees the Vampire guards greeting them. The Vampire guards look confused and some stare at him and Roman.

Roman pulls the horse to a stop in the court yard. Dean gets down and Phil does as well. Some of the guards watche closely. Roman whispers softly into Seth's ear, "you need to move forward a bit."

Seth shakes his head, "no."

Roman laughs softly and Phil reaches up, catching Seth around the waist. Roman helps Phil lift Seth off the horse and then gets down himself. Seth imediatly moves back to Roman since he knows him. Phil's hostile words scare Seth.

Roman rubs seth's back, "if you promise not to try and run I'll take the cuffs off."

Phil shrugs, "even if he does, where is he going to go. He doesn't even know where we are and we're no where close to his home. So he'll be easily caught again."

Roman sighs, "I'd like though not to have to chase him around.. or risk him running into were's the know him and will kill him."

Seth mumbles, "I won't run."

Roman nods and takes the cuffs off Seth. Seth immediately starts rubbing his wrists. He jumps when he feels a cold wind again. He turns and his eyes go wide when he sees Taker standing there. Seth backs into Roman and watches the older Vampire closely.

Taker looks at Roman, "I trust there was no major issues?"

Roman shakes his head, "Nothing I couldn't handle. I doubt they even know he's missing yet."

Taker nods and steps forward. He reaches out and grips Seth's chin, "Hello little hunter."

Seth looks at Taker with wide fearful eyes, "You're.. The Undertaker."

Taker nods, "Yes." he looks Seth over, "You're safe in the castle. None of my men will harm you."

Seth whispers, "I want to go home.."

Roman gently pulls Seth back into his arms and holds him, "You'll get use to this."

Seth holds onto Roman and Taker watches. Seth just wanted someone he knew to keep him safe. Taker then looks at Roman, "I assume he's staying with you."

Roman nods and Taker looks at him "take him to your chambers and then I'll meet with you."

Roman nods and leads Seth into the castle. Seth looks around and Dean stays close to the couple in case something happens. Roman leads him through the castle. The doors to Roman's chambers open and Seth gasps. The rooms are done in black and red silks and velvet's. There's a four poster bed with black thick curtains around it. In one corner of the room, there is a library that has floor to ceiling bookshelves. The shelves are full of books and a sitting area with a fire place. Seth walks in and looks at Roman, "this is like my father's room and he's the head of the family."

Roman chuckles and watches Seth as he explores. He then walks over and wraps his arms around Seth, making Seth look at him. Seth peeks up and looks into Roman's silver eyes. Roman smiles softly and leans forward, kissing Seth gently. Seth freezes at first but he holds onto Roman's shirt. Then as Roman gently nibbles on Seth's bottom lip, seth melts into Roman's arms. Roman smirks as he pulls away and leaves Seth flushed. Roman then whispers into Seth's ear, "get some sleep. After I'm done with my Sire, I'll come to bed and tomorrow I'll show you around."

Seth peeks at him, "in your bed?"

Roman nods and pushes him forward, patting Seth's ass, "Sleep."

Seth blushes as Roman leaves. Seth debates on sleeping in his clothes but then he hears through the door. "and you're not sleeping in your clothing."

Seth blushes harder even though No one is actually near him. He then strips to his underwear and pulls back the thick curtains on the bed. He crawls into bed and moans as he slides into the silk sheets. This bed is like heave for him. He pulls the blankets over himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman smirks as he feels Seth's enjoyment of his silk sheets. He though heads to his Sire's chambers. He knocks on the doors that leads to Taker and Kane's chambers. He hears Taker tell him to come in before opeing the doors. Taker looks up as Roman enters the room. Taker offers Roman a goblet of blood when Roman reaches the rug infront of the fire. Taker then sits in the chair before the fire. Kane is sitting in the other chair, leaving a chair open for Roman. Roman sits down and watches his Sires closely.

Taker looks at him, "You know.. I thought we would have to attack to get you out."

Roman chuckles, "Yeah me too. But Paul put Seth in charge of me in order to get his son into hunting. A test. Seth made alot of mistakes."

Taker nods, "Well I think it's safe to say that he failed the test."

Roman shakes his head, "I think he failed on purpose. He didn't want to kill or hurt anyone. He is only a hunter in name."

Taker thinks as he sips the blood, "what would have happened if he failed."

Roman looks at Taker, "they would have married him off to gain a hunter."

Taker nods and goes quiet as he gather's his thoughts.

Kane though looks up," Will they not attack to get him back? Or hunt us more thinking that you killed him?"

Roman leans back and looks at them, "They may but I don't think they will risk him being hurt. They know if I killed him I would leave his body where they could find it."

Kane leans forward, "Oh?"

Roman looks at Kane, "they do care about the kid. Attacking us puts him in danger now. Plus they don't know where he is and we know where they are. We have the advantage. Also Sire... if he see's we're not monsters and we don't feed off humans like they think. Maybe he can be the voice of reason."

Kane smirks, "Also your drawn to him like a moth is drawn to the light of the flames."

Roman coughs and sighs, "yes."

Taker shrugs, "A hunter as a member of our family maybe of benefit.. But, we can't forget that he is a hunter. He may not be the best hunter, but he is one. He could be dangerous and must not be allowed to escape."

Roman nods, "yes. He isn't a killer though."

Taker looks at him, "He is safe in the castle.. Ryback's people though will kill him if they get a hold of him."

Roman nods, "He'll stay in the castle until we can smooth that over."

Taker nods and looks at Roman, "Go to boy." he dismisses Roman.

Roman nods and leaves the room.

Kane leans back and looks at Taker, "You certain about this? The more attached he grows.."

Taker chuckles, "Kane.. he risked his life for him already. What if Randy or Brock took over from Seth. We would have had to attack to get him free." Taker stands and looks at Kane, "I think it's past growing attached."

Kane sighs and leans back, "I'm sending my shadows to watch them.. if Seth hurts him, I'll personally kill him."

Taker smiles softly and kisses Kane's forehead. "I don't think the boy wants to hurt him. I think there's something about them."

Kane sighs, "you've grown soft in your old age."

Taker looks at Kane, "I want my children happy. I'll get the guards to pull all the supernaturals back to the village for thier safety."

Roman walks into the room and looks over at the bed. Seth is sleeping soundly spread out over the bed. Roman shakes his head at Seth taking up the whole bed. He strips before crawling into bed, blowing out the lantern. He moves Seth's limbs and pulls him tightly against his chest. Seth mumbles softly and nuzzles into Roman. Roman smiles softly and nuzzles into Seth's neck, closing his eyes. The sun peeks over the mountain as Roman drifts off.

* * *

Hunter is woken early in the morning by Cody's screams. Hunter sits up thinking they are under attack and grabs his sword. He pulls on a robe and runs into the hall way when Randy starts barking orders. Randy rushes over to his father, "The Vampire escaped."

Hunter growls and walks down the hallway, "where is Seth?"

Cody stands in front of Seth's door and looks at Hunter, "He's not here.. He's not anywhere."

Hunter glares at them, "what do you mean?"

Randy sighs, "He's gone Father."

Brocks walks forward to stand in front of them. "The guards said he left with someone last night and he hasn't been back since."

Hunter grits his teeth and then pauses, "Did he let the Vampire go or was he a hostage?"

Randy pauses and then looks at Cody, "Seth is weak but not stupid. He would know that the Vampire could kill him."

Cody looks at Randy and nods in agreement.

Brock just states coolly, "if he was dead the body would be on display so he's alive. We find him and we find out our answers."

Hunter nods, "Search the forest. The Vampire would have taken him close by if they're still here. If we find nothing.. We hunt. All supernaturals that associated with Taker are to be brought here alive. We will get answers."

Brock nods and him and Randy leave. Cody looks at Hunter, "what if he changes Seth."

Hunter grits his teeth, "lets just find him before that happens."

* * *

A/N there's a poll in my Bio. Please check it out


	8. Chapter 8

Seth murmers as he starts to wakes up in the late afternoon. The curtains around the bed have sealed out any light. Seth just assumes that it's late afternoon. Seth shifts and opens his eyes, feeling Roman holding him tightly against his chest. Roman's face is still pressed against Seth's neck. Seth though isn't scared for some reason. He knows he should be but a part of him is telling him that if Roman was going to kill him, he would have. Then there's the fact that Seth wanted to be close to Roman. He liked being touched, held and spoken to by Roman. There was something about Roman that drew Seth to him.

Seth thinks and then nuzzles tightly against Roman. His fingers tracing the tattoo in Roman's arm. Roman was everything that Seth would look for in a partner. He was gentle, kind, smart and hot. Seth jumps when Roman's hand moves and runs over his back. His thoughts come back to the present as he looks into Roman's grey eyes.

Roman's voice rumbles sleepily, "It's too early."

Seth laughs and then touches Roman's hair, "It's almost sun set.. well at least I think it is."

Seth wiggles free and Roman groans as he stretches being forced to wake up. Seth crawls over to the edge of the bed and moves the curtain a little. Roman looks over and watches as Seth leans out of the bed. Roman smirks because he has a nice veiw of Seth's Ass. Seth then looks back over at him, "the sun is going down there's not much sunlight."

Roman nods and still lays there, "Still too early."

Seth crawls back and kneels on the bed, looking down at Roman. He pokes Roman's arm, "I'm starving."

Roman's arm comes out and pulls Seth against his chest, "You've calmed down."

Seth shrugs and crawls under the blankets, "I don't know.. "

Roman looks down at him and runs his fingers through Seth's hair.

Seth whispers, "I don't know why but after I calmed down from being brought here. You have never hurt me or even attempted to. There's something about you."

Roman smirks, "There's something about you too little one."

Seth smirks up at Roman, "Must be my rugged good looks."

Roman rolls his eyes "ego."

Seth smirks, "yup."

Roman stretches against and then settles on his back looking up at the ceilwing. Seth moves to lay his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman wraps his arm around Seth's waist.

Seth mumbles, "My dad was going to marry me off.. I have no say. I'm not a hunter. So maybe... you're.."

Roman nods and listens.

Seth looks up, "I trust you and I don't know why."

Roman looks down at him, "I would never hurt you Seth."

Seth smiles and moves up, kissing Roman's cheek. He then jumps when he sees movement in the corner. He watches as a shadow moves.

Roman looks where Seth is and sighs, "that's Kane's shadows. Don't worry."

Seth whispers, "he's watching us.."

Roman shakes his head, "don't worry. Kane isn't going to hurt you. He just is being overly protective."

Seth whispers, "so he is watching us?"

Roman shrugs, "more.. aware of us . It's hard to explain. The shadow is more like a pet then a part of him. The shadow has orders and it's doing that. Then it will report to Kane. It's not like Kane can see through it all the time, he has to concentrate to do that."

Seth nods and pulls the blankets around his chin, "Creepy pet."

Roman laughs softly, "little one.. you have no idea."

Seth peeks up at Roman, "there's worse?"

Roman smiles softly, "One day I'll let you meet Luna. Her pets are a lot worse."

Seth cuddles closer to Roman, "I'm good actually. I don't need to meet her."

Roman chuckles as he hears the servants bring in some food. Seth raises his head as the door opens.

Roman mumbles, "it's just the servants with food."

Seth nods and looks up at Roman, "are the servants.."

Roman shakes his head, "they're humans."

Seth's eyes go wide.

Roman shakes his head, "they are families that have been with us forever. They choose to be here."

Seth whispers, "why?"

Roman shrugs, "Some we saved and some we have just had for generations."

Seth nods and crawls out of bed when the servant leaves. He peeks at the food and his stomach growls.

Roman grabs a robe and wraps it around Seth when he gets out of the bed, "eat."

Seth looks at him, "what about you."

Roman looks puzzled.

Seth rolls his eyes, "not food.. but um.. blood."

Roman walks over and picks up a goblet, "cow's blood."

Seth pauses, "wait it's not Human?"

Roman shakes his head, "We don't live off Human blood. Years ago we moved into cow and other animal blood."

Seth sits at the table and looks at the plate of food. He eats and thinks, "so Dad and them where wrong."

Roman shrugs and sits across from Seth, "once in awhile even he gets it wrong."

Seth smirks, "don't tell him that."

Seth finishes his food and then Roman stretches. The sun has set and the servants rush in and pull back the curtains. Seth rubs his eyes and looks outside.

Roman wraps an arm gently around Seth's shoulder. Seth moves, wrapping his arms around Roman's waist, pressing his cheek agianst Roman's shoulder. Roman smiles softly and then speaks, "you ok?"

Seth nods, "just.. I still want to go home but I don't want to leave you."

Roman strokes Seth's hair back and whispers, "Don't leave me then"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you Everyone who has reviewed. It actually fuels me to write more and continue. Thank you. :D

* * *

Hunter growls as he watches as his scouts come back empty handed. They had been looking for over a week. Since they started looking for Seth, they had not found a single supernatural. They had found nothing to even lead them to where Seth was. Hunter slams his fist against the wall and then turns looking at Brock. He was getting more frustrated and angry buy the passing day. "They have pulled back into their base."

Brock nods and looks at him, "I think so. We have not found any of Taker's people. He pulled them back into their base because he knows we will be looking for them."

Hunter closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

Randy looks at Cody and then back at his father, "We'll find Seth. They can't hide forever."

Hunter turns and then speaks, "Do we have any idea where their base could be? Any new leads."

Randy shakes his head and then sighs. "No We only have a couple of assumptions but we have never found anything. Any scout that we wend to those areas either don't come back or come back empty handed."

Hunter closes his eyes and then turns and growls, "Keep sending people out. Eventually someone will come out. I want them."

Brock nods, "Alright."

Randy nods and leads Cody towards the stables, "me and Cody will go look."

Hunter runs a hand through his hair and whispers, " Come on Seth.

* * *

Over the next week Seth settles into life at the castle. He doesn't though leave the room unless Roman takes him. When he's left alone in the room he reads any book he can get his hands on from Roman's library. The reason he doesn't leave the room is that Roman doesn't think it's safe yet. Punk's reaction is calm compared to some guards. Not to mention no one had talked to Ryback yet either. Most of the guards wouldn't anger Taker but Roman won't take the risk.

Roman talked to Taker and Taker suggested to get Seth one of the puppies. The puppies are special to supernaturals, in that they are stronger and grow large. they are also highly protective of their owners which Roman thinks will help. Roman just tells Seth though that he wants to take him to look at the puppies.

Seth walks through the castle hallways, following Roman and holding onto his hand. Roman leads him into court yard. They by pass the guards running drills and head to the garden where Punk and Dean are. Dean raises his eyebrow when he sees them. Punk eyes Seth but says nothing.

Dean looks at Roman, "Hey Rome."

Roman nods and looks at them, "Hey we're heading to the see the Hounds."

Dean grins, "There's a new litter."

Seth follows Roman closely and looks at Dean, "Want to come with us?"

Dean stands and follows them, "Sure. Come on Punk."

Punk raises his eyebrow but follows Dean. Seth wants to try to get to know Roman's friends.

Seth smiles at them, trying not to be intimidated by Punk's glare. They head to the stables and Seth looks around the stables. There in the straw is a littler of puppies that where born a couple weeks ago. Seth kneels beside the litter and gently picks up a little male puppy. The puppy squirms happily and licks at him.

Seth sits in the straw petting the dog, "what breed are these? I don't know them."

Roman looks at Dean and doesn't know how to explain.

Punk pipes up, "They're not a breed humans would be familiar with"

Seth nods and whispers, "they're beautiful though."

He pets the puppy. The puppy seems large to him but is chocolate brown short hair.

Punk nods, "They are."

Seth smile softly at the dog and whispers, "Punk?"

Punk looks at him as he holds a puppy and scratches it's ear.

"I'm sorry for what my family did to you," Seth states and bites his lip.

Seth expects Punk to blow up or hit him. Roman though stands between them a little watching.

Punk sighs and then looks at Seth, "I know it wasn't you. I know you're not a hunter and wouldn't hurt us on purpose. I see you with Roman and know that. It's just.."

Seth peeks up, "it's just what my family is that makes you dislike me."

Punks and looks at "Yes."

Dean hums and watches.

Seth peeks at Punk and whispers, "I'm sorry."

Punk shakes his head, "don't apologize you can't choose your family. I need to just accept that you aren't your family."

Seth nods and holds the puppy close, "I'd never hurt you or.. anyone"

Punk nods and looks at him, "you should keep the puppy."

Roman looks down and watches Seth hold the puppy, "That's why I brought him here."

Seth looks up at Roman, "what.."

Roman kneels down, "I wanted you to pick a dog. One for protection and also so your not alone so much."

Seth smiles softly and then looks at Roman, "thank you."

Roman looks at him, "what are you going to name him?"

Seth looks at the puppy who's happy just cuddling with Seth, "I don't know." He thinks and then smiles softly, "Kevin."

Dean crinkles his nose, "Kevin?"

Seth nods and holds the dog close.

Dean shrugs, "I guess." He looks at Roman.

Roman takes Seth's hand and helps him up. Roman then smile softly at Seth, "I like the name."

Seth smile softly and leans against Roman. Roman runs his hand down the puppies back.

Seth whispers, "I get to keep him in our room?"

Roman nods, "Yes."

Seth smiles and it seems brighter then normal. Over the next couple days Seth is happier then he has been ever. When Roman is busy, Dean and Punk or the puppy kept him busy. Punk began to actually like Seth and kept him company when Dean couldn't. What Seth didn't know was his life was about to change again.


	10. Chapter 10

Roman sits in the grand hall of the castle meeting with the supernaturals. Word had started to spread about Seth being with Roman. Also word had spread about the Hunter's reactions and their anger. Taker and Kane knew there would be some upset Supernaturals but they had no idea it would be this intense. It also spread to another group of Vampires that Taker's family had a peace treaty with. Taker had called a meeting.

Taker stands at the head of the table with Kane on his left and Roman on his right with the leaders of the other groups around the table.

Ryback growls, "You have put us all at risk."

Bray Watt watches closely. He was the leader of the witches and warlocks. He hadn't given his opinion. In fact he had remained silent during all of this.

Jessica Havok and Bobby Lashley where the Vampire leaders of the other group. The Hardy brothers where the leaders of the were's that where living with that Vampire family.

Jessica glares at Taker, "He's a hunter. Now I understand that your Childe has a crush on him.. but you kidnapped a Hunter's child. They won't rest until they have him back."

Roman glares at her, "We know that."

Ryback slams his fist on the table, "Kill him. I want this hunter's brat dead. His family has hunted us for generations. It's time we strike back the way he hunts all of our families."

Taker snaps, "They hunt because you and Eric attacked their village."

Ryback growls "Eric attacked for blood. We just protected him."

Taker glares at him, "you where still the causes of that family to become Hunter's."

Roman sighs and leans back in his seat.

Ryback growls, "Taker.. we want this boy.. dead or far away from us."

Matt Hardy looks at Ryback, "I do not share my fellow were's taste for blood. The boy should be set loose as a peace offering."

Roman growls, "He doesn't want to go free. He is my Mate."

Matt shrugs, "Hunter will lose his shit if he hasn't already. If he where to attack you. We will not be able to stop him from wiping you out. This is his last child and the one that he babied."

Taker sits down, "We are not asking you to protect us. As per our agreement I am informing you of changes in the Hunters and our plan. The boy is not going to be killed or just let go."

Jessica looks at Taker, "I don't agree with what you're doing. But do what you will. You will anyways."

She stands and leaves with Bobby. Matt and Jeff look at each other.

Jeff though speaks softly to Roman, "if he is your mate I'm happy for you. But be careful I don't trust some at this table to ever accept him."

Roman nods as Jeff and Matt stand and leave as well.

Ryback glares at them and stands up, "I don't agree with you at all. If he comes near my people." Ryback flex's his shoulder as a threat.

Taker turns and glares at him, "you will risk war with us to kill one boy."

Kane growls and the shadows start to move.

Ryback snarls back at Taker, "His family is my enemy and he is my enemy. They have killed many of us and our families. I will not ever accept him."

Ryback turns and leaves. Bray looks at Taker and Kane.

Bray sighs, "well that could have gone better."

Taker nods and looks at him, "You going to preach to us about how this is a bad idea."

Bray shakes his head, "No. I can see how Roman looks when he talks about him and .." Bray shrugs, "My people who work for you, told me how the boy is. Giving him one of my hell hounds though."

Roman looks at Bray, "He needs protection."

Bray chuckles and looks at Roman, "Well you and him are lucky.. The hound loves him and would kill someone for him."

Roman chuckles, "He does that to people."

Bray nods and looks at Roman, "So do you Roman."

Roman shrugs and then looks at Bray.

Bray shrugs, "You still have my loyalty Taker. The Hell Hound trusts him so I trust him."

Takers nods and looks Bray, "Thank you."

Bray nods and then stands up leaving the castle.

Roman looks at Taker. Taker looks at Roman and dismisses him wanting to talk to Kane. Also Taker starts to give orders to increase security in the castle.

Roman leaves the room and heads towards the garden where Seth is with Dean and Punk. Seth stands in the garden, throwing a stick for his dog. Kevin as chasing the stick letting out little bays of happiness. Roman raises his eyebrow. Seth didn't know that he was playing fetch with a creature from Hell that could wipe out a villages for fun. Roman shakes his head watching Seth's dog run around Seth's feet. The dog was the size of an adult dog which Seth had said was odd since he was barely a month. Seth loved the dog so he didn't ask too many questions.  
The dog had taken to sleeping at the foot of the bed. the one thing that Bray said though made Roman feel better. The dog would protect Seth.

Roman nods at Dean and Punk and then wraps his arms around Seth. Seth nuzzles close and whispers, "how did it go?"

Roman shrugs, "as well as expected."

Seth looks up at Roman and smiles softly, "Thank you."

Roman cocks his head to one side, "Why are you thanking me?"

Seth smiles softly, "You .. you want me to stay despite them not supporting you."

Roman whispers, "Always will."


	11. Chapter 11

Hunter paces in the castle. He was beginning to lose hope as it had been so long since Seth had left the castle with Roman. His men had found nothing and not even a clue that Seth was even still alive. Hunter sighs and stops pacing looking at Randy.

Randy watches Hunter closely. Randy was starting to feel like his father was losing it. Not to mention the fact that Brock was starting to act like he was the new leader of the hunters. Hunter also was just letting Brock lead. Brock was not a good leader and Randy needed Hunter to see that. He needed his father to see that Brock could not be their leader.

Hunter speaks softly at Randy, "I should have taught him better. I should have made him start to work with you and Brock more. I shouldn't have babied him. He didn't fall into Hunter naturally like Cody. Maybe even I should have married him off to Wade. He would have kept Seth safe."

Randy shakes his head, "it's not your fault Dad. You didn't know that he would be seduced by a Vampire and taken away. You can't though just walk away from leading either. We need you."

Hunter sighs and sits down. Hunter knew that his son's needed him and needed him to lead. He just was overwhelmed with guilt over Seth being taken.

Randy cocks his head when he hears the guards sound out that someone is coming. But it was the sound of a threat. Randy looks at his father and frowns when he sees him not react at all. Randy moves out of the room and heads to the court yard. He needed to handle this because his father wouldn't. In the court yard the guards have their weapons drawn.

One of the guards growl, "it's a werewolf. He says he knows where Seth is."

Randy looks confused and then nods as the gate opens, "We will hear what he has to say."

Randy holds his sword as a man walks into the court yard. The man looks around and then his eyes narrow at Randy.

"Randy I assume." he states

Randy nods, "Ryback."

Ryback nods, "We should talk."

* * *

Seth walks through the courtyard looking for Kevin. Kevin wasn't in his room when he woke up and he couldn't find him. Seth frowns with worry as he looks around the garden. The dog was huge but in Seth's mind it was still a puppy. Seth chews his lip as he looks for him, thinking he might even be hurt. Seth blinks when he sees Kevin sitting in front of a man.

Seth walks over and speaks softly, "Hello.."

Kevin looks back at him and wags his tail. Seth holds out his hand for Kevin, hoping he will come to him. Kevin runs over to him, pressing his head against Seth's hand.

The man smiles at Seth, "Seth. It's good to finally meet you."

Seth nods and looks at the man, "who are you?"

The man stands and offers him a hand, "I'm Bray. Kevin, I believe you call him, was telling me about you."

Seth looks confused, "Kevin... was telling you about me?"

Kevin yips at Seth before taking a hold of Seth's hand gently in his mouth. He pulls Seth to sit on the bench.

Bray nods, "Your puppy is very fond of you."

Seth nods and looks at Kevin confused. Kevin sits in front of him and leans his body against Seth's legs. Kevin always sits like that watching around Seth while he is getting petted.

Bray sits and looks at Seth, "You have captured Roman's heart and it's easy to see why."

Seth pets Kevin's head when Kevin rests it in his lap. "Roman caught mine too.. But why .. What do you want from me."

Bray nods and looks at Seth, "I wanted to meet you before the change."

Seth looks confused, "change?"

Bray nods and then looks into Seth's eyes, "A change is coming Seth for you. You need to beware of the wolf and his plans."

Seth nods and frowns, "the wolf? I don't understand."

Bray nods and then stands up, "your days in the mortal world are numbered. Beware of the Wolf and you will get what you want."

Bray walks away and Seth hears Dean calling for him. Seth turns to see Dean walking forward towards him. Seth turns to say something to Bray but he's gone. Just vanished into air. Seth shakes his head and looks down at Kevin confused. There is a cold wind and Seth stands wanting to get away from this garden now. Seth walks over to Dean with Kevin following him closely.

Dean looks at him, "you look like you seen a ghost."

Seth shakes his head, "it's nothing."

Dean nods and follows Seth, "You sure?"

Seth nods and looks at Dean, "where is Ro?"

Dean shrugs, "I think he's doing something with Taker."

Seth nods, "Ok. Dean.. do you know a man with.. beard and speaks in riddles, calls himself Bray?"

Dean nods, "I know Bray. He leads the witches and sometimes can predict the future. why?"

Seth chews his lip, "He was in the garden and said Kevin was telling him about me. Then he told me to beware of a wolf."

Dean shrugs, "That could mean countless things. That's the thing with predictions.. Until it's time you won't know what they mean. Bray also I swear likes Riddles. "

Seth nods and looks at Dean, "Can.. Can we find Roman?"


	12. Chapter 12

Dean nods and leads Seth through the castle. They enter the hall and Roman is sitting talking to Taker about something. Seth chews his lip wondering if he should interrupt. He's spooked over something is that enough to interrupt. It's all over something that is stupid. He turns to leave but then he hears Roman's voice, "Seth?"

Seth turns and looks at Roman and bites his lip. Roman stands and walks over to him. Seth moves and wraps his arms around Roman when he comes close and holds onto him tightly. Roman frowns and wraps his arms around Seth, running his fingers through Seth's hair. Seth relaxes against Roman and whispers, "I just.. needed to see you."

Roman nods and tips Seth's face up to look at him, "what's wrong?"

Seth looks up at Roman and whispers, "just needed to see you."

Roman frowns softly and then looks Taker when Taker walks over. Taker puts his hand on Roman's shoulder, "Go. I think we're done here."

Roman nods and leads Seth out of the hallway. He frowns softly at the way Seth holds tightly onto him. Roman leads Seth out of the room and to their room. Roman closes the door once they're in the room. Seth spins and wraps his arms tightly around Roman and kisses him. Roman wraps his arms around Seth's waist and kisses him back before pulling away.

Roman looks down, looking in Seth's eyes. "Seth?"

Seth whispers softly, "I .. I want you to be my first."

Roman cocks his head and whispers, "Seth?"

Seth whispers, "Please."

Roman sits on the bed and pulls Seth to stand between his legs, "Talk to me Seth."

Seth cups Roman's face and whispers, "I don't want to leave.. My father will never stop hunting you and your family. All because of me.. if you and me.. are together. Maybe he will stop."

Roman touches Seth's cheek, "Seth I don't.."

Seth whispers, "Roman.. I love you. I don't want to lose you."

Roman smiles softly, "I love you too. "

Seth leans forward and kisses Roman gently, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. Roman kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist. Roman pulls Seth tightly against him. He moves so he's laying Seth down on the bed, hovering over him. Seth gasps as he looks up at Roman seeing the lust in Roman's eyes.

Roman whispers softly into Seth's ear, "You're certain about this?"

Seth nods and pulls Roman down kissing him deeply before saying, "very certain."

Roman nods and pulls Seth's shirt of and lays Seth back on the bed. Roman licks his way down Seth's neck before sucking lightly on the pulse point. Seth mewls softly and his fingers trace over Roman's arm. His breath coming in soft pants. Roman sucks on the point and nips it drawing a couple drops of blood. Seth whimpers and presses more against Roman. Roman moans as the taste of Seth slides down his tongue.

Roman whispers in Seth's ear, "you taste like heaven."

Seth blushes and his hands grip Roman's arms tightly. Roman smirks and leans down kisses Seth again, before tugging off Seth's pants. Seth shivers as his skin is exposed to the night air. Seth then looks up at Roman and whispers, "you have too many clothes on."

Romans watches seth, "Oh?"

Seth reaches foward and pulls at Roman's shirt. Roman chuckles softly as Seth struggles to get the shirt off and then throws it to the side. Seth then moves to kneel and tries to take the belt off and can't seem to make it work.

Seth mutters softly, "what'd you do.. weld it shut.."

Roman watches and then yelp when Seth pushes him down on his back, "No.. Whoa.."

Seth eyes the belt and then tugs on it again, "Then what is .. a home made chastity device.. Kane did it."

Roman shudders, "well that's a boner killer right there.. can you not talk about my Sire's mate during sex."

Seth glares at Roman, "I would if I could get the belt off you.."

Roman rolls his eyes and reaches down and undoes the belt. Seth looks at Roman and narrows his eyes, "That's completely not fair."

Roman smirks and wiggles out of his pants and throws them to the side. "Not my fault you can't master a belt."

Seth crawls over Roman and nips at his jaw, "I'll show you master."

Roman moans and runs his hands over Seth's side, "Oh?"

Seth smirks and bites Roman's shoulder, leaving an imprint of his teeth. Roman growls softly and then rolls them, pinning Seth down, "brat."

Seth grins brightly up at Roman and wiggles under him. "Your Brat. Only your brat."

Roman smirks and settles between Seth's legs. "Better be."

Roman picks up the lube and coats his fingers in it. Seth watches and bites his lip as he feels Roman gently run his finger over his entrance. Roman watches Seth's eyes and sees some nervousness. He leans over, nibbling on Seth's jaw and he presses a finger into Seth. Seth gasps and grabs onto Roman as Roman begins to stretch him. Seth whines softly at the burn. Roman whispers against his lips, "It will get better I promise."

Roman moves Seth's legs so they're over his own wide spread thighs. He slowly adds another finger, scissoring them. Seth's hands grip Roman tighter his nails biting into Roman's arms. Seth feels Roman prob further as if he's searching for something. Then stars then dance in front of his eyes as Roman touches the magic spot. Seth's hips jerk up as he cries out in pleasure. Roman laughs softly as he continues to massage that spot. He loves the sight of Seth melting into a begging mess.

When Roman adds a third and continues to pleasure that spot as he stretches him. Seth cries out as he feels too much the pleasure and the stretching. Every movement by Roman is making things swim in front of his eyes. He hangs onto Roman to keep himself grounded. Roman keeps pressing and massaging that spot. Seth shakes softly in pleasure. Roman is keeping him on the edge and torturing him now. Roman enjoys watching Seth sob in pleasure as he wraps his hand around Seth's cock.

Roman keeps him on the edge until Seth grabs his hair and yanks on it. "Roman...Please..."

Roman smirks and whispers, "Too much little one?"

Seth whimpers and nods, his world feeling fuzzy even though Roman's stilled his hands. Finally Roman pulls his fingers out and Seth whines sharply at the lose. Seth's breathing is ragged and his face flushed. Roman pulls Seth forward and kisses him deeply. Seth moans and wraps his arms around Roman's neck. His skin flushed and his body needing the contact. When Roman pulls away he whispers softly, "ready?"

Seth whimpers softly, "if you don't fuck me I'll die."

Roman laughs softly, "Overly dramatic."

Seth nearly sobs as Roman's hand moves off his cock and rests on his hips. Roman lays him back, moving Seth's legs to his shoulders. Seth looks up at Roman panting as he watches Roman stare down at him. Roman groans softly as he pushes himself into Seth. The heat and tension in Seth's body making an intoxicating feeling for him.

Seth's nails bite into Roman's shoulders, as feels himself stretch to allow Roman in. Stars dance in front of his eyes again, when Roman pushes all the way in hitting his sweet spot. Seth whimpers and pulls Roman close, hiding his face in Roman's shoulder. He gasps as Roman pulls back and then pulls back and thrusts in. The feeling of Roman filling him and fucking him is exquisite.

Roman moans in pleasure as he starts to fuck Seth's tightness. With every thrust in Seth lets out soft cries of pleasure and tightens around him. He's not going to last long at this rate.

Roman hits his prostate, causing sharp zings of pleasure inside him every time. Seth clings to Roman's arm as he feels himself start to lose it. Roman looks down at Seth, mumbling how beautiful he is and how much he wants to see him come undone. Seth pants and then cries out as Roman starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Seth's world shrinks to just the pleasure that Roman is bringing him.

"Roman.." Seth whines and digs his nails into Roman's arm, "So close.. please.."

Roman whispers softly, "let go."

Seth shakes with pleasure and then cries out as he comes, over his and Roman's chest. Roman bites his lip and starts to pound into Seth, making the bed make a creaking noise. Seth pants and hides his face in Roman's shoulder as he feels roman fill him and claim him.


	13. Chapter 13

Roman lays in bed the next night holding Seth against his chest. Seth was still sleeping. Roman runs his hand through Seth's hair, watching his little one sleep. He closes his eyes and wonders if this was such a good idea. He though also knows that now he's not letting Seth go. Seth was his.

Roman feels movement and hears a soft mumble. Roman looks down and smiles softly watching Seth wake up. Seth mumbles softly and his hand tangles in the sheets as he starts to wake up. Seth nuzzles more into Roman and then mumbles, "it's too early."

Roman chuckles, "it's well past Sun down."

Seth mumbles softly and then opens his eyes and looks around. He then nuzzles back into Roman again, "Nope too early."

Roman nuzzles into Seth's neck and whispers, "we do need to get up sometime today."

Seth whispers back to Roman, "Do not."

Roman pauses when he hears a call out.

Dean bursts into the room and yells, "Hunters are in the forest."

Seth sits up and winces, "what.."

Dean eyes Seth but keeps focused, "Your father.."

Seth stands and pulls on his clothing and Roman does as well. Seth quickly runs out the door towards the court yard. Punk stands there and looks at Seth, "Kid you shouldn't be here."

Seth shakes his head and runs to the gate, "I have to stop them though."

Roman comes up behind Seth, "Seth no.."

Seth shakes his head, "if they find this place.. They'll .."

Roman shakes his head, "No Seth.. we both know they won't listen to you."

Seth whispers, "I have to try.. they won't hurt me."

Roman frowns, "You're mated with a Vampire.. I don't think they'll be happy."

Seth wraps his arms tightly around Roman's waist, "trust me."

Roman sighs softly and then looks at Taker, "let him try."

Taker frowns and then looks at Seth, "I will not stop Roman if you get in trouble."

Seth whispers, "they're my family. They won't hurt me."

Taker nods and then motions the gate to open.

Kevin runs over and whines. Seth whispers, "stay here Kevin."

Seth leaves the castle on the run towards where hunter's are. Kevin growls and follows at a safe distance, keeping an eye on Seth. Kevin is not going to let his favourite person in the castle face this alone. Roman watches and then looks at Kane who nods and sends shadows as well to watch.

Seth pants as he enters a clearing a ways away from the castle. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees his father's army there. He walks into the clearing and watches as some of them pull their weapons. Hunter though yells for them to stop and him and Randy walk forward. Cody stands in the back with Brock.

"father," Seth states looking at Hunter.

Hunter looks at Seth and cups his cheek before pulling him into a tight hug, "Seth.. you're alive."

Seth nods and whispers, "I am.. you need to stop this.."

Hunter pulls back and then pulls Seth towards the army. "Seth lets talk about this later. We need to take care of the Monsters."

Seth pulls back, "No.. Dad you can't attack them. They're not the monsters you think they are."

Randy looks at Hunter, "Lets hear him out."

Hunter crosses his arm, "Fine.. "

Seth nods and whispers, "Dad.. they don't feed off Humans. They want peace.."

Hunter growls, "They killed a village and other Humans."

Seth nods, "they use to but they stopped and want peace."

Hunter glares at him, "they've brainwashed you Seth. They're monsters and we have a chance to wipe them out."

Seth shakes his head and then blurts out, "I won't let you hurt them."

Hunter crosses his arms, "Seth.."

Seth shakes his head, "I'm in love Roman."

Hunter turns sharply Seth freezes in fear at the look in his father's eyes.

Seth stands in front of his father and watches the man closely.

"You what?" Hunter asks.

"Seth whispers, "I love Roman."

Randy holds his head, "you fucked him didn't you."

Seth nods, "yes."

Hunter glares down at Seth and then back hands him hard, "You idiot."

Seth falls, holding his cheek. Seth yelps when Hunter goes to grab him. Randy though grabs Hunter and growls, "stop."

Hunter turns to Randy, "he has all but married a damn Monster."

Seth glares at Hunter, "they're not monsters."

Hunter paces and thinks, "If we kill them, we could still salvage this..."

Seth stands up and growls at Hunter, "I'm not marrying anyone else. I'm done with this crap."

Hunter glares at Seth, "you're done?"

Seth nods, "I'm done with this family and you. I'm not hunting any of them. They are not monsters and if you don't want peace then I will help them win this fight. If I can't get through to you with words.. I'll beat it into you."

Hunter laughs, "you have to be kidding me."

Seth moves towards Hunter but Randy now turns and pushes him back. Seth goes to say something but he hears a sharp growl coming from the sides of the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth stiffens when he hears the growling. He knows it's from a were and he looks at Hunter and Randy. He frowns something dawning on him. It causes a ice to form in his stomach and his eyes go wide.

"who brought you here?" Seth asks.

Hunter shrugs, "the were leader.. why."

Seth looks at Hunter, "why would Ryback bring you here?"

Hunter shrugs, "He said he was tried of the Vampires leading."

Seth clicks his tongue and then turns to the forest as Were's begin to come out of trees. They all have weapons and they're eyes are glowing. Seth looks around and frowns. He wishes right now that Roman was here or anyone. Right now they where all in very real danger that they where soon going to killed.

Randy draws his weapon and pulls Seth to stand behind him. "What's the meaning of this."

Ryback smirks as he walks over to the family with his people closing a circle around the hunters. "simple. You have hunted and killed us for 100s of years. You have wiped out families and killed our brothers and sisters. Now we will take you out. Imagine it. We take out a whole Family of hunter's. We'll be feared. Also when I tell the rest of the clans that Taker's pet project." He motions to Seth, "Turned on him. Then Taker and his family will be outed as well as fools. They will not be trusted to lead our group and I will be."

Seth frowns and looks at Ryback, "why though. They don't lead you. You are as powerful as him."

Ryback shakes his head, "because I will be made the leader of this group. Taker will no longer be all powerful and have to bow to me."

Seth shakes his head. He sees the shadows and knows that one of them must be on the way back to Kane. He decides stalling for time might be the best.

Seth steps around Randy and walks forward a couple steps, "Listen.. There's alot better ways to get power. Why don't you just talk to Taker."

Ryback snorts, "the Vampires think they're better then us. Enough talking though." Ryback growls and pulls out his knife, "Take them out one by one."

Brock growls and Randy gets ready to fight. Seth shakes his head, "don't do this.." He looks at all the Were's, "If you start a war.. your children will be the ones that get hurt in all this. This is a bad idea."

Hunter draws his sword and grabs Seth pushing him away from him and Ryback. "Enough.. If they want a war they can have one."

Seth regains his footing and watches in shock as Ryback lunges towards Hunter. Seth moves with out thinking. He pushes his father out of the way and Ryback's blade sinks into Seth's stomach. Seth gasps as he feels the blade cutting into him. Ryback even looks a little shocked watching Seth stumble back from him.

Seth holds the blade in his stomach and whimpers, blood coming to his mouth. Randy grabs Seth and lays him on the grass, "Seth.."

Ryback stumbles back.

Hunter just sees red and he moves with years of practice. He raises his blade and slices cleaning the shocked Rybacks head off. Hunter snarls and then goes to Seth's side, leaving Ryback's body where it falls. The weres stand in shock that Roman's mate is dying on the grass. They had started a war. Except it's with the Vampires and the Hunter's.

* * *

Kane stands in the court yard and looks up when two of his shadows return. They are moving fast and are screaming at him it's urgent. Roman watches as Kane's expression changes. Kane looks worried and sad at the same time. Roman frowns and he puts a hand on Kane's shoulder. Kane looks at Roman and whispers, "Ryback attacked the hunters. Seth's been hurt. He's dying."

Roman's eyes go wide and then he takes off running. He ignores Dean and Punks calls for him to wait.

* * *

Kevin snarls in the forest. He doesn't know what's going on but he smells blood and it's Seth's blood. He runs from the forest and his body starts to light up in flames. He enters the clearing and weres are the ones the scream in fear. They think that Kane or Taker sent Kevin. The weres leave the area quickly not wanting to be destroyed by a Hell Hound. Kevin takes in the scene. Cody looks up and gasps, "a hell hound."

Brock moves to protect his family but Kevin barrels past him. He knocks Brock onto the ground in his rush to get to Seth. Kevin slides to a stop by Seth. He looks at Randy who's holding Seth protectively and snarls. He can smelly Ryback on Seth though.

Seth coughs and blood stains his chin more. He reaches for Kevin and whimpers, "no.. don't hurt anyone."

Kevin's body stops with the flames and Kevin screams in pain. His friend is dyeing. the man that treated him well and loved him. Kevin moves and lays by Seth keeping him warm. Hunter looks shocked that a Hell hound is trying to save his son. Randy looks at Hunter ignoring Kevin because right now is not the time to worry about that.

"He's dyeing." Randy whispers.


	15. Chapter 15

Seth coughs again, his lungs are burning as they start to fill with blood. He looks up at Randy and whimpers, "Roman.."

Randy looks down at his brother and then looks at Hunter, "the Vampires.. can't they change him."

Hunter growls softly, "no, he's not becoming a Vampire.."

Randy glares at Hunter, "you asshole.. he's going to die. I'm not going to let him die just because your stupid belief."

Kevin listens and growls at Hunter. He will not allow his human to die because of this man. Kevin moves his way between Hunter and Seth. He keeps Hunter away from Seth and then looks at Randy, hoping that Randy will save his human.

Hunter looks at Randy, "don't do this."

Randy picks Seth up and looks around, "Find a Vampire.. Find someone.. I don't care who it is.. I'm not letting Seth die. "

Seth groans in pain and more blood comes from the wound. Cody looks at Seth and then nods his agreement with Randy. Cody looks at his father and then states, "I agree with Randy. I'm not letting him die."

Brock growls, "I don't agree with this.. but I'm not going to let him die either."

Hunter shakes his head, "Seth will be hunted by others like us. Is that what you want for him."

Randy looks at Hunter, "I won't let him die. He has Roman and his family. Also we will help them. Maybe we can have peace."

A cold wind enters the clearing making the leaves on the ground flutter around everyone's feet. Roman runs into the clearing and looks at the scene. Kevin has Hunter pinned away from Seth. Seth is held in Randy's arms bleeding out from the blade still in him. Roman looks at the other brothers who are lowering their weapons. They pose no threat.

Randy looks at Roman and then holds Seth out, "Don't let him die."

Roman steps forward and looks down at Seth, taking him in his arms. He pulls the blade out and throws it to the side. Seth whimpers in pain as the world starting to fade to black for him.

Roman looks down at Seth and whispers, "Baby.. "

Seth looks up at him and whispers, "I love you.. I'm sorry."

Roman whispers, "Let me save you. Please.. I can't do this with out you."

Seth looks at Roman reaches up, touching Roman's cheek, "I.. I'm scared.. "

Roman nods and lays Seth on the grass but with his upper body curled against Roman's chest. "say yes.. Please.. I can't lose you now. Let me change you."

Seth nods his head, "Yes."

Roman closes his eyes and then moves Seth's hair away from his neck and brings him close. He bites Seth and Seth lets out a cry of pain. Randy watches and bites his lip, hoping that he made the right choice. He knows that Seth will be hunted but Roman's family will keep him safe. Also he will keep Seth safe as well. Hunter glares at all of them but Kevin's snarl keeps him away. Taker walks into the clearing with Kane. They keep Dean and Punk back from the humans. They all though watch Roman's back should something happen.

Seth whimpers as he's drained further and brought to the point of death. Roman pulls back and then bites his own wrist. He lets the blood well in the bite before pushing it to Seth's mouth. The blood slides down Seth's throat and he feels a coldness come with it. Then the hunger hits Seth like a cold slap in the face. He reaches up and holds onto Roman's hand, sucking on the wound. Drawing blood from the wound.

Cody looks at Hunter and Kevin and then back to Seth. Cody then looks at Brock and Brock smiles at Cody. "Seth is strong he'll be ok."

After a few mouthfuls Seth pulls back and screams in pain. His eyes seem different. Roman wraps his arms around Seth to try and comfort him. Roman holds Seth tightly as he slips into unconsciousness.

Taker walks forward and looks at the body of Ryback and then to Hunter and Randy. "I think enough have died here."

Hunter growls at them all, "my son is dead to me."

Randy spins on his heel and looks at his father, "You ... I challenge you."

Cody looks shocked but he realizes that Randy has to. Cody stands in support of his brother.

Randy looks at Hunter and the turns away, not wanting to look at his father. "I challenge you at the next Hunter's meet for the leadership of the Hunter's."

Hunter glares at Randy, "You idiot."

Brock claps Randy on the back, "You have my support."

Cody nods, "Mine too."

Randy turns and looks at Taker and then at Roman. Roman looks Randy, "I don't really care about your politics."

Randy nods, "I know but I want to see him after he's .. changed. I need all the families support."

Roman nods and looks at Randy, "We'll see to it."

Kevin shoves Hunter once more before going to stand by Roman and Seth. Kevin glares at the man. Roman stands with Seth in his arms. Taker nods and looks at Randy with a look of hope. Randy nods at Taker and the motions everyone he commands to leave. The two groups separate and Roman carries Seth back to the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Seth groans softly as he wakes up. Everything feels weird and fuzzy. It was like everything had changed and his body felt like it wasn't his. Seth moves slowly and gets out of the bed. He reaches out when he feels a little dizzy and grips the post on the 4 poster bead. He lets out a soft cry as the pole shatters in his hand. Seth springs back to avoid the shattering wood and he flies. He slams himself into a wall across the room. Seth groans and holds his head and looks confused. He then looks when he hears a crack. He watches the bed slowly collapse and the top fall off the bed.

Roman runs into the room from the bathroom, thinking someone is attacking. He looks at the bed and then scans the room sitting Seth sitting below a small hole in the wall. obviously Seth slammed into the wall hard enough to put a hole in it.

"What happened." Roman asks confused since no one else is in the room.

Seth looks confused, "I touched .. and jumped.. and... boom."

Roman nods piecing it together not from Seth's great vocabulary skills but form experience. and then looks at the bed, "I liked that bed.."

Roman then sighs and walks over to Seth. He helps Seth stand up and looks him over making sure he didn't hurt himself. Seth looks at him and then looks at his hands looking confused. Seth looks at Roman, "what happened.."

Roman runs a hand over Seth's cheek, "Come on. There's a warm bath waiting for you. You should soon start to remember what happened as you warm up."

Seth nods and follows Roman into the bathroom. Roman helps him into the tub. He does this to make sure that Seth doesn't destroy anything while he gets in. Roman then slides in and pulls Seth tightly against his chest. Seth nuzzles in and lets the warm water surround him. Seth hums happily and holds onto Roman. Roman watches Seth closely as Seth closes his eyes. Roman waits as Seth's body starts to catch up to what happened to him. He knows soon his mind will slowly begin to remember.

Seth gasps when the memories come crashing down on him and then opens his eyes. "I'm a Vampire..."

Roman nods and strokes Seth's hair away from his face.

Seth looks at Roman and whispers, "I.. I don't know what to say.."

Roman looks at him, "Forgive me?"

Seth looks confused.

Roman whispers softly, "I couldn't live with out you."

Seth smiles softly and moves in the water. He straddles Roman's lap and looks right in his eyes, "I should be thanking you."

Roman cocks his head to one side in confusion.

Seth whispers, "You saved me. Also I get to spend.. forever with you."

Roman chuckles, "We'll see if you say that a few years from now."

Seth shakes his head and pushes Roman's hair away from his face. He then gently kisses Roman. Roman wraps his arms around Seth and pulls him close. Seth pulls back and whispers, "you are mine forever now. We'll see if you can deal with that a few years from now."

Roman smirks, "Challenge accepted."

Seth settles back in the water getting cold and cuddles into Roman's chest again. "So I'm a Vampire."

Roman nods, "you're going to have to get control of that strength and other things. "

Seth whispers, "Sorry about the bed."

Roman shrugs, "When Dean was changed over, he broke through a wall at least you only did a bed."

Seth looks confused, "why did he do that?"

Roman chuckles at the memory. "he was stumbling trying to get his bearings and walked into the wall."

Seth winces, "ow."

Roman nods, "Punk got mad and ripped a door off it's hinges and put it through a wall."

Seth thinks and then looks up at Roman, "what did you do?"

Roman chuckles, "I broke the roof."

Seth eyes Roman, "how do you break a roof?"

Roman smirks at Seth. "I was startled by Kane coming into the room. I jumped a bit and boom.. I went through the roof to the next floor."

Seth eyes Roman, "So.. my breaking the bed is a lot better then any of what you guys did."

Roman chuckles, "yeah I guess.. but I still did like that bed."

Seth wiggles closer and mumbles, "I'm cold."

Roman nods, "You're also hungry most likely."

Seth nods, "yeah a little."

Roman moves out of the tub and then helps Seth out. They wrap themselves in robes and then come out into the bedroom. Sometime while they where in the bath, the bed was removed from the room. There's two goblets in the blood on the table and the fire is warming the room. Roman takes the goblets and they curl up on the love seat in front of the fire.

Seth smells the blood and crinkles his nose.

Roman chuckles, "I know but it's cow blood. It takes some getting use to."

Seth nods and takes a sip. He then cuddles to Roman's chest and mumbles, "Some time yeah."

Roman smiles softly and kisses Seth's neck lightly, "Tomorrow is pig or chicken. We feed off the blood and then the meat is given to the were's and the humans for their meals."

Seth shakes his head, "what were's."

Roman shrugs, "There's still some here that didn't follow Ryback. The ones that ran will realize soon, we're not mad at them. They where following their leader like they should. Now they need to find another leader and choose if they want to come back. If they want a war then .. We'll give them one."

Seth sighs softly, "and Randy is challenging Hunter for the leadership of the hunter's."

Roman nods, "There's a lot of change in the air. Good change though. I think Randy will want peace and then we can all just police to make sure things stay safe for all of us."

Seth nods, "I hope things go well."


	17. Chapter 17

Seth stands in the forest a week later. He had learned to control his strength thankfully. So he wasn't going to crush Randy or his brothers if he touched them or hugged them. Seth and Roman had been waiting in the forest for a short time. They look up when they hear horses and watch as Randy, Cody and Brock ride into the clearing.

Randy is walking over to him from his horse. Randy looks Seth over relived to see that he was fine. He then wraps his arms around Seth and hugs him tightly. Roman is standing back away from the brothers, just watching over this meeting. Brock and Cody are following Randy and each smile at Seth. Seth hugs each of them and then sits with them.

Randy eyes Roman, "come sit. You're with Seth so you should know some of this as well."

Roman nods and moves sitting by Seth.

Seth looks at Randy, "the hunters meet tomorrow right?"

Randy nods, "Yes. I'll be challenging Hunter tomorrow."

Seth frowns and looks at Randy, "You'll win. You also have the support of most of the hunter's and our family."

Randy nods, "I think so too. Then I'm going to move into having a treaty with Taker. I want all of this done. We all want a normal life."

Roman nods, "That's all we want."

Randy looks at Seth, " I get why you didn't want to hurt and refused to learn now. It's nice not to hunt and be normal."

Seth chews on his thumb nail before asking what was pressing on his mind. "how will the other hunter groups take you being allied with us?."

Randy laughs, "we're behind the times. Most have worked out treaty's or unspoken pacts. That as long as they don't feed on humans there is no hunting. In fact both groups normally don't fight unless they are forced to. We are the only family still actively hunting."

Seth frowns, "Oh."

Randy nods, "Yeah. We're the last soldiers in a dying war."

Roman nods, "Do you want Seth there to support your challenge?"

Randy looks at Roman, "It would have been nice. But I don't want my new Vampire brother in a group of hunter's. I mean he would be pretty safe but I don't want to risk someone doing something stupid."

Roman looks at Randy, "Be careful."

Randy smirks, "Hey.. me and Brock have been running the hunting for years now. Hunter is more of a figure head anymore. I will win this fight. I also have the support to make this happen."

Roman frowns softly and is uncertain. Seth looks at Roman and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Roman squeezes Seth's hand.

Seth isn't as certain as Randy as his father always kept up with his training. Seth knew Randy and Brock did the missions but this was fighting their father. Seth was worried.

After the meeting him and Roman where walking back. Seth looks at Roman, "we need to be there."

Roman looks at Seth, "you want to be in the middle of a group of hunters.." He touches Seth's forehead, "you know you're a Vampire right? I mean they're hunter's. They may not actively hunt but us being in the centre of them, is a little too much."

Seth frowns, "Randy is my brother. I don't want him killed by dad. Or worse to lose and then we have a war."

Roman sighs and pulls Seth to his side, "Ok fine.. we're going to stand in the middle of a group of hunter's. What if they turn on us?"

Seth smirks at Roman, "you let yourself be caught by hunter's and got out. We can do this."

Roman looks at Seth, "that's because of you though, not my skills Seth."

Seth smirks, "We'll be fine.. Last resort, I'll just whore you out to get out."

Roman eyes Seth, "I'll whore your ass out."

Seth laughs and looks back at Roman. "love you."

Roman shakes his head and kisses Seth's temple as they enter the castle. Kevin sits in the courtyard waiting. Seth looks at Kevin, "I'm still shocked about Kevin being a Hell Hound."

Kevin walks over and presses against Seth panting happily. Seth reaches down and runs his fingers through Kevin's fur and then looks at Roman.

"didn't hell hounds use to hunt Humans and wipe out villages?" Seth asks.

Roman shrugs, "Just like us they have evolved. Also I needed someone to watch over you and Kevin really seemed to like you."

Seth thinks and then pokes Roman, "Thank you Ro. "

* * *

The next day Randy stands with his supporters getting ready for the challenge. Brock looks at Randy and motions that he has his back. Randy raises his eyebrow when he hears the guards call out that Vampires where at the door. Cody's eyes go wide when Seth, Kevin and Roman walk into the courtyard. Seth walks straight to Randy and wraps his arms around His older brother. Randy eyes Roman but then looks at Seth.

"what are you doing here?" Randy asks.

Seth shakes his head, "Making sure that you win."

Randy raises his eyebrow and then looks at Roman.

Roman shrugs, "we won't let you lose."

Randy nods and then looks up as all of the hunter groups form a circle. Seth stands behind his brothers. Randy's supporters in the guards also stand beside the brothers. Kevin sits at Seth's feet and eyes all the humans. Seth holds onto Roman's hand tightly and watches, hoping that Randy wins.

Hunter walks into the circle. He glares at Seth but Randy steps forward.

Randy looks around the circle. "Under the laws of the hunters, I challenge you father. For the leadership of the house."

Hunter nods and looks at Randy, "I'm not going to go easy on you Randy."

Randy looks at him, "I don't want you to."

Hunter walks forward and waits for Randy. Randy walks forward and then picks up the staff that is offered to him. Hunter picks up his staff and then looks at Seth. Cody watches and then stands beside Seth more. Brock watches his father and shakes his head. Randy looks at Hunter and waits for him.

Hunter looks at Seth as he stands there in the circle. He watches his baby boy, lean against the Vampire that changed him. That's still Seth. His baby boy. The one that was gentle and wanted only the best for his people and his family. Maybe it was time for him to step aside.

A lot of the families where talking to him about their pacts and treaties. They where the last family hunting. Was he really willing to let an old grudge tear his family apart. Hunter closes his eyes and then looks at Randy.

Randy and Brock had been running the family for awhile now. Hunter in that moment makes a choice. He raises his staff and drops it. The Hunter's gasp and then back up. Randy looks at Hunter and blinks in shock.

Hunter looks at Seth, "forgive me."

Seth holds onto Roman's arm and nods.

Hunter looks at Randy, "I forfeit. Randy will lead the family."

Randy drops his own staff and then Cody moves forward and hugs his father. Seth looks at Roman and whispers, "I didn't see that coming."

Roman nods and then speaks softly so only Seth hears. "I think you did change his mind by being here."


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue:A year later.

It took months for the hunter's to calm down and adjust to the changes brought about by Randy. The the treaty work started as soon as Randy was in full power and was able to set up his advisers. The hunter's knew it was coming but it was a drastic change. There was was a feeling of uneasiness but the treaty was signed. Randy wanted his people to have lives and the war not to happen.

Seth was always at the base when he was bored or wanted to see his family. A vampire was running around a hunter's base with Cody and Randy was shocking. Then there was the fact that Kevin also was always with him and a lot of the time so was Roman. A hell hound running around sometimes raised eyebrows. Seth though ignored the looks and the uneasiness. He knew it would take awhile for the hunter's to adjust.

Hunter when he stepped down took some time off. He though got immensely bored though after a week of rest. He debated on going to patrol the outskirts or doing something. Then Randy appointed him adviser. There was two reasons for that. One because Hunter had a wealth of knowledge. The other was that Randy still wanted his father around to help.

Seth and Roman had settled into thier relationship. The were's had come back to Taker's lands. Seth had reached out to them and with no Ryback the were's accepted him as an ally. Kevin was always close by as well. He just enjoyed being with the couple.

Seth stands in the woods, looking out over a water fall that feeds the lake. He relaxes when Roman wraps his arms around Seth's waist. Seth turns in Roman's arms and nuzzles tightly against Roman. Roman smiles softly and kisses Seth's hair.

Seth looks up at Roman and whispers, "I love you Ro."

Roman smiles softly down at Seth, "I love you too."

Seth whispers softly, "Don't ever let me go."

Roman chuckles softly, "Don't plan on it." Roman then pulls back a little, "I talked to Taker.. I think I want to travel.. See the world before Taker retires."

Seth beams up at Roman, "I'd love to do that."

Roman whispers, "and the world will get to see that you're mine."

Seth laughs softly and then looks at Roman, "Forever."

Roman nods, "Forever."

* * *

A/N I want to THANK everyone that reviewed and followed this story. I couldn't think of a better ending after I wrote the last chapter. Sorry guys but I also wanted a nice ending after the dark start.


End file.
